Western Sun
by LovelyEternity
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are the only ones in the Cullen family without a mate, but that changes when Rosalie and Alice appear in their lives. But will the changes be for the best or for the worst? One thing is for sure, this will be a year they will never forget.
1. The Beginning of Everything

Bella POV

I was sitting in the couch with my husband watching Emmett play his game, when I was attacked by a vision. In it I saw my brothers "talking closely" with two human girls, or better say they were KISSING! After my vision I woke up and started jumping around until I saw Edward and Emmett looking at me confused.

-What exactly did you saw? For you to start acting like a lunatic!

-I don't act like a lunatic, Emmett.

-Yes you do.

-No, I don't.

-Stop acting so immature Emmett! Now, Bella sweetie what did you saw?

-I saw…

-Wait a minute, you tell me to stop acting immature, what about your wife? Huh?

-Emmett!

-But Edward...

-Alright that is it, neither of you will hear about it.

-But...

-But nothing!

And with that I went outside and started running the fastest I could, which is a lot considering we're vampires, but not without hearing Edward say

-Thanks a lot, Emmett.

Alice POV

Everything is wrong. Me and my sister, Rosalie, have to move to the worst place ever... FORKS! I will miss the sun, the shops,the hot weather, but most of all I will miss my mother. But I guess I should get used to it, after all it was our decision to move from Arizona.

After we finally managed to get to the airplane, a few minutes before the take out, our last opportunity to escape from Forks flew away from the window.


	2. Thoughts and Clothes

Rosalie POV

I am really uncomfortable, I just saw my dad happy when he saw us go towards him, but the only thing in my mind is how miserable I'm going to be. I am definitely a bad daughter.

After the awkward ride, we made it home. Nothing had changed, everything is exactly how I remember it.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Alice appeared behind me until she talked

-How do you think school is going to be?

-I don't know

-You do know that we are going to be really popular here, right?

-Yeah, I can hear them already. Daughters of Chief Swan return to Forks!

Alice started giggling and I had to join her, her giggles are really contagious. After many attempts to talk, Alice finally control her giggles

-I better go to sleep, tomorrow we have school. Good luck putting all your clothes in your closet. Goodnight!

-Wait! Help me! Please, Alice!

-Let me think about it…mhhm… No!

I look at my bags of clothes, and knew this was going to be a long night.


	3. Counting Minutes

Alice POV

I was woken up, rudely, by Rosalie jumping in my bed.

-What is wrong with you?

-Nothing, but you have to help me.

-Help you?

-Yes, what should I wear?

Incredible, she woke me up just for this.

-Put on whatever you want, you'll look pretty anyway.

I am not lying by telling her this. My sister is tall with a figure that any model would die for, with gorgeous blond hair and pretty blue eyes. I am plain in comparison to her, with my small height, pale blue eyes, and short black hair.

Several minutes later, and we were walking downstairs to eat breakfast with my father.

-Ready to go to school, girls?

Should I tell a white lie or not…mhmm… white lie, definitely

-Yes, we are.

-Then let's go.

Rosalie and I shared a glance before following him to the police car.

We were going to attract more attention now than before.

Jasper POV

Frustrated, excited, lovingly, angry, sad, playful.

This are the emotions my family is currently having, though the most annoying ones are of Bella and Edward. My adoptive sister has been acting really weird since a couple of days, and Edward has been trying to learn what exactly is happening, but he hasn't been too lucky.

Still school is worst, everyone is talking of the daughters of Chief Swan that are coming to join Forks High School. Every guy wants to date them, and every girl wants to be their friends.

I, on the other hand, want them to come so I can stop feeling the emotions around me or at least to be able to control them easier.

Bella POV

I must be annoying Edward and Jasper with my sudden change in emotion, but I can't help it. Emmett and Jasper have been alone for so long, that for them to find their mates was almost impossible. Yet, here they are, and they are coming to school!

I wonder how my brothers are going to react or how I'm going to become their best friend, but I will not worry because I will be the first to see it, without a single doubt.


	4. Gossip of the School

Rosalie POV

I hate schools, but the good thing is that when you are new the teachers don't expect too much of you, so you get no homework!

Classes had been going really slow for my liking, but at least we were finally going to eat lunch. Alice and I were sitting with a girl that introduced herself as Jessica and her friends.

Not the people I would have chosen to sit with but Alice, being the friendly girl she is, had already accepted before I could say no.

-So, where are you guys from?

Jessica was definitely the school's number one gossiper.

-From Arizona

-Is it nice there?

-Yes

-Why did you moved to Forks? Don't take me wrong. I don't want to be nosy, I'm just curious. That's all!

-Because…

All of a sudden I heard the cafeteria doors opening, and whispers broke the silence that had entered after the arrival of the stranger or strangers.

I look at Alice and saw that she had her mouth wide open and she was drooling. Now that's odd!

My curiosity took the better of me and I looked towards the door, and when my eyes reached their destiny I was sure I started looking like Alice.

There were four of them, all beautiful and perfect. The first ones to enter were a handsome boy with copper hair and a girl with long brown hair; the boy had a painful expression in his face and the girl had a wide smile in hers that seemed to grow bigger when her eyes landed in me and Alice. A couple of seconds later, a boy much older than the first one with honey colored hair followed them, and at last a huge boy with plenty of muscles, dark brown hair, and a playful smile went to sit with them.

When you don't know something about someone, you always ask a gossiper.

-Who are they?

-They are the Cullens. The girl is Isabella Hale, she is the younger sister of the honey colored hair boy and she is dating the copper hair colored boy. The older brother of Isabella is Jasper Hale, her boyfriend is Edward Cullen, and the boy next to her is Emmett Cullen. They are all adopted, obviously.

-Adopted?

-Yes, Dr. Cullen and his wife can't have children. But it is so weird, I mean Isabella and Edward live together and …

She could surely continue talking about them, but I hate when people make judgments of others.

-I don't understand why, didn't you say they weren't related?

From the other side of the room I could see Emmett Cullen laughing.

-Yeah, but… Oh, the bell has already rung. Well I will see you, bye.

Victory! No more Jessica!

Still, I couldn't take my mind from the Cullens. Jessica in a certain matter was right, how is it possible if they aren't related nor look the same they were all similar to each other?

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story. When I started the story it was mostly for the fun of it, because I never thought it will have many viewers. So, I will try to continue with it thanks to you, and hope it turns out for the best.**


	5. A Long Class

Alice POV

Rosalie and I started walking towards our next class. We were so excited when we discovered we had biology together, but now all I can think of is Jasper Hale. He is so perfect, handsome, beautiful… wait a minute Alice! Since when have you gotten like this for a boy, you don't even know! Control yourself! But…

-Alice! Alice!

-Hm? What?

-Are you alright?

-Yeah, why shouldn't I be?

-Well, I have been calling your name at least 3 times, and because we are standing in front of the door without entering.

-What? When did we arrive?

-Really Alice? You are so lucky you didn't crash into a wall or worst, fell of the stairs. Now, what or whom were you thinking about?

-Oh, look Rosalie the class is almost full. Better if we enter, right?

And with that I open the door with more force than normal, almost crashing it to the wall.

Rosalie POV

Alice is not going to escape.

When I opened the door and saw Emmett Cullen, my confidence evaporated. I don't understand why, this has never happened with other guys, why is he different?

I passed by the fan to talk to the teacher, and Alice.

-Miss. Rosalie Swan you can go sit with Mr. Cullen, over there in the back row. Miss. Alice Swan you can sit with Mr. Hale, in the front.

We both said our thanks and went to sit with our partner. But I stopped immediately before reaching my seat because Emmett was looking at me with an expression of pure hatred on his face.

Timidly, I sat down. Why is Emmett acting like this? Is Jasper doing the same thing to Alice? Did I did something wrong? Do I smell bad?

I checked the clock and saw that class had just started 10 minutes ago. This is going to be a long class!

Alice POV

I don't understand, what did I do to Jasper?

Emmett POV

I could still see Jessica's face when the blond hair girl, Rosalie, put her in her place. Hilarious, no doubt!

Oh, well you look at that! We have the same class together.

I'm going to talk to her, no matter what…mhmh...What is that smell? It's so delicious! I can almost taste it! It's getting closer! It's…it's Rosalie!

I can resist! I can resist! I can resist!

Still, I better check the clock. Oh, no! This is going to be a long class!

Jasper POV

Why? Why do I have to find the blood of this human girl, Alice, so tempting? This is something that happens to Edward, not me! Also it doesn't help that Emmett is struggling, and I can feel his feelings! Wait a minute, that's it! Concentrate on the human girl's feelings.

Fear, sadness, admiration, insecurity, confusion.

Just a couple of minutes more, you can do this! I think…


	6. Support in Time of Need

Alice POV

That was weird! Jasper kept staring at the clock all class.

I have to admit that I feel better being away from him, the glare he was giving me was enough to make afraid, even though a small part of me is sad that the glare was for me.

I saw Rosalie walking behind me with a sad and fearful expression.

-Rosalie, did Emmett…?

-Sent hateful expressions to me, and give me a fright. Then, yes.

-Jasper did the same to me.

-Forget it, Alice! Maybe they were having a bad day.

-But, it started when they saw us…

-But nothing! Let's go to class!

Rosalie POV

I'm trying really hard to make it seem as though I don't care that Emmett hates me, for Alice's sake. She needs to be brave, and I need to look strong for her.

Bella POV

Class is so boring, I know this better than the teacher! I hate how I…

I woke up from my vision by the teacher talking to me.

-Miss Hale, are you alright?

-Sorry sir, I feel really dizzy. May I go to the nurse?

-Of course! And Miss Hale…

-Yes, sir?

-Get better.

-Thank you.

I need to find Emmett and Jasper fast before they make a horrible mistake. They were so close to kill two innocent girls!

Find them, find them… There they are.

-Guys! What exactly were you two thinking?

-Bella, we don't need you to scold us!

-Jasper! Calm down! Please!

Immediately I felt calm.

-Ok, now that we are calm. What happened?

-Jasper and I have found a human blood so tempting that not even our self-control can stop us from killing them.

-I understand, still I won't let you hurt them.

-We don't want to hurt them, yet we need their blood.

-I will stop you.

-We know!

-What are you going to do?

A thousand visions invade my mind at once, yet two of them were the most important; they drinking Alice and Rosalie's blood, or they going away.

-You are leaving.

Not a question, just a statement.

-Yes, I think is the most responsible think we could do.

-I will miss you Jasper.

-Hey! What about me?

-I will be lying if I told you I will miss you. Just imagine a life without you.

-Ha, ha, ha! Aren't you funny, Bells!

-I'm joking! I'll miss you both. But I know that you are going to come back, and don't worry I'll tell the rest of the family.

-Thanks, for understanding.

-That's what family is for! And now if you excuse me, I have class with my amazing husband and I don't want to miss it.


	7. Second Meeting

Rosalie POV

I was going to confront Emmett, and probably Jasper, for their attitude the next day. But, they didn't come to school.

And things were getting weirder, as their brother Edward kept staring at our table with anger, and Isabella saw us with a worried or happy face, I guess it was depending on her day.

The days turn to weeks, and Emmett and Jasper's glares turned into a simple memory.

Alice and I were sure they weren't coming back to school.

But life surprises you sometimes, because when we arrived at school the next day they were there by their car.

At lunch, we sat with Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Mike, Lauren (even though I beg Alice not to make after the first day of meeting them), and the only nice girl in the group, Angela.

-Hey! Have you heard the news, Emmett and Jasper are back.

Wonder who said that, maybe…it couldn't be…she wouldn't…I think is Jessica.

I continue yelling at Jessica in my head, until I felt Alice hit me with her foot while pointing to Jessica.

-What?

-I said that if you knew why they were gone?

-Why would I know? I have never talked to them.

-It is just, not that I believe the rumors, but they say that they left immediately after having a class with you, and that they started acting weird when they first saw you, so is it true?

-No it's not true, maybe you should stop listening to gossip Jessica because if I didn't know you so well I would say you are encouraging them, or worse that you started them.

I saw Jessica's face after the nice mask she wore fell of and if looks could kill I would definitely be dead, still it means she heard the warning behind my words.

And now the score is 1 for me and 0 for Jessica.

Alice POV

I can't believe Rosalie, I know Jessica wasn't being nice, but she didn't have to act so rude.

I didn't wait for Rosalie after the bell rung, I didn't want her to see how happy I was that Jasper was back, she will probably be disappointed in me.

I was so concentrated in my drawing that I didn't notice that the classroom was almost full, or that my partner was staring at me from the other side.

-Hi, my name is Jasper Hale.

I couldn't believe it, the guy that hates me returns and is now talking to me as if nothing has happened.

-Hi!

Why did I even say that? I didn't introduce myself, he must think am an idiot.

-You must be Alice.

-Yes, how do you know my name?

I was sure the people of Forks didn't know our names only that we were coming, and he wasn't near when I introduced myself, of that I was sure.

-I have my ways.

I love puzzles, and this answer has something mysterious that makes me want to solve the puzzle that is Jasper.

-Class, I want you to work with your partner on a project that is going to be due by the end of this chapter…

I stopped listening after that, I was going to work with Jasper for a couple of weeks!

Rosalie POV

Alice didn't wait for me, so I had to go on my own to Biology.

Now that I know that Emmett is back I am going to get answers, it doesn't matter how nervous I am by just being near him, I wasn't a coward!

I saw Emmett sitting in our desk as if nothing matter to him.

-Hi, I am Emmett.

Now he was talking and being nice to me, who does he think he is? I am just going to ignore him, he will probably understand that I don't want to talk to him.

-So you are giving me the silence treatment, huh? You know it doesn't work on me, my sister has already tried it at least a hundred of times. Want to know why it doesn't work on me, it is because I have a secret weapon want to know what is…

I was rather curious, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

-I know how to annoy people too fast!

Wow! All that mystery for this! Someone is childish and dramatic!

-Let me show you… My name is Emmett, what is yours? ...My name is Emmett, what is yours? ...My name is Emmett, what is yours?

I must have let a little of my irritation visible, because he smile more.

-You know I am not going to stop, until you talk to me… My name is Emmett, what is yours?

After one minute, I had to break my promise to never talk to him, but I wasn't going to go easy on him.

-I am surprise weren't you the one that was ignoring me last time, and now you don't want me to do the same. It doesn't seem fair!

-I am surprise weren't you the one that was going to ignored me and now you want to talk to me. It doesn't seem fair!

He had imitated my tone, perfectly. And I couldn't help the giggling that started after that.

-Okay, I will forgive you, because I don't want to ever be annoyed by you. My name is Rosalie.

-Nice to finally meet you, Rosalie!

I noticed his eyes were golden, last time I saw them they were black.

-Are you using contacts?

-No

-It's just that your eyes are a different color…you know what forget it, it's probably the nervousness of the first day in school that made me think so.

Even though, I said that I was sure I was correct before, but why did he deny my question, I couldn't understand…

-Class, I want you to work with your partner on a project that is going to be due by the end of this chapter…

One thought was in my mind, this is going to be fun!


	8. Returning

Emmett POV

I have never doubted my sister, but now I will.

I am not going back, even if I miss my family. I don't want to be a monster, I need to show some self-control, and going back where I can smell her is not an option. I am just going to stay here with our "cousins", for a couple of years...

No, I am better than this! She is a human, I am a vampire! Who is the strongest one? I am!

Now I just need to convince Jasper or if I can't convince him I am going alone.

Jasper POV

I can feel her emotions, she thinks of me as another of her multiple conquests.

-Hi!

-Hello Tanya

-I am annoying you, right?

-No

-You are just being nice

-I am sorry, but I have a lot to think about.

-So, what made you come so suddenly?

-Family problems

-What happened?

-Is not what happened, is what it could have happen.

-I don't understand

-I know

-How is the rest of your family?

-Carlisle working at the hospital, Esme taking care of us, Edward following Bella, and Bella having visions.

Talking about my family made me realize that I really miss them. Tanya must have noticed my change in expression, as she made an excuse to go.

-I have to go hunting, bye!

I was left alone with my thoughts, until I heard Emmett coming closer.

-We need to leave!

-Yes, we have to

-I know what you are going to say, but you have to listen…Did you just say yes?

-Yes

-Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Bella POV

Esme is cleaning again the house, even though it is always spotless since my brothers left. Sometimes, I see her staring at the tables and vases probably thinking of how she wouldn't care if Emmett and Jasper broke them if they only came back.

I also miss my brothers, things are not right without them…

A vision force itself into my mind.

-Bella, what did you saw?

I didn't answer him, I just started walking, or skipping, towards the living room knowing he was going to follow me.

-They are coming back!

At once, the mood changed.

Jasper POV

-Are you sure, son?

-I am, Carlisle. I went hunting yesterday.

-Bella

-Yes, dad?

-Do you see something happening?

-No, unless they decide it.

-Well, you better go to school. And please be careful.

-I will

Emmett POV

Jasper gets the "I am worried about you" speech and I get the typical "you are going to clean this mess, how are we going to have a beautiful house if you continue breaking it, and you are going to buy a new one" speech.

-Mom! I am sorry!

-Saying sorry, won't fix that table.

-You know what Edward said…

-What did he said?

-He said that you were so desperate to have us back, that you were thinking of letting us break the furniture if that brought us back. And guess what? It did!

-I wasn't thinking rational when I said that. And Edward that you can read our thoughts doesn't give you permission to say them aloud.

Edward is giving me the death glare, he probably is angry that I got mom's little boy in trouble…

-Emmett! Don't continue that thought!


	9. Mistakes

Jasper POV

I was entering the room when I smelled her, and even though it was painful I took a step towards her trying to maintain my control.

I saw her focusing on her drawing, and I decide to introduce myself to make her forget my attitude of the other day.

-Hi, my name is Jasper Hale.

She look up and stare at me, I could feel her confusion at me talking to her.

-Hi!

Embarrassment! This girl is completely clueless! How I wish to tell the girl to run away from me…even if it would hurt me! Hurt me? Why would it hurt me? Uh! I have been spending too much time with my sister!

-You must be Alice.

-Yes, how do you know my name?

Oh no! A mistake! This is bad! If Edward finds out that I almost reveal an important part of our secret, he will murdered me! Hm… what do I tell her?

-I have my ways.

Now, she is interested! Great! I shouldn't have listened to my sister when she told me to be mysterious with Alice, she probably knew this was going to happen!

-Class, I want you to work with your partner on a project that is going to be due by the end of this chapter…

This is going to be difficult!

Emmett POV

I saw her coming towards me with a determined face, as if she is going to take me down. So let the fun begin!

-Hi, I am Emmett.

I saw her face turn from incredulous to serious, and after waiting a couple of minutes I knew she was giving me the silent treatment.

-So you are giving me the silence treatment, huh? You know it doesn't work on me, my sister has already tried it at least a hundred of times. Want to know why it doesn't work on me, it is because I have a secret weapon want to know what is…

Her expression changed to curious for a couple of minutes before going back to serious.

-I know how to annoy people too fast!

Nothing! Wow! I wish I had Edward's power right now to know what she is thinking!

-Let me show you… My name is Emmett, what is yours? ...My name is Emmett, what is yours? ...My name is Emmett, what is yours?

There! A normal reaction, she is irritated!

-You know I am not going to stop, until you talk to me… My name is Emmett, what is yours?

She is definitely stubborn! My sister would have by now already broken!

-I am surprise weren't you the one that was ignoring me last time, and now you don't want me to do the same. It doesn't seem fair!

There it is! I love my sister! She was right when she told me to be my annoying little self! Wait a minute! Annoying! How couldn't I see she was insulting me? She is going to pay! But, back to business…

-I am surprise weren't you the one that was going to ignored me and now you want to talk to me. It doesn't seem fair!

Yup! She didn't expect that one!

-Okay, I will forgive you, because I don't want to ever be annoyed by you. My name is Rosalie.

-Nice to finally meet you, Rosalie!

I saw her staring at me, and I felt happy. Weird! This wasn't Jasper's doing! So, why am I happy?

-Are you using contacts?

Contacts? Please! I see better than anyone!

-No

-It's just that your eyes are a different color…you know what forget it, it's probably the nervousness of the first day in school that made me think so.

That was close! Why didn't I see that one coming? Thank God, that she didn't ask more because I really don't know what would I have said.

-Class, I want you to work with your partner on a project that is going to be due by the end of this chapter…

Okay, be more careful! This is going to be difficult!


	10. Sit with Me

Alice POV

I am going to work with Jasper! I could almost sing!

-What do you think of my idea?

Huh? What is he talking about? I should have paid more attention! Answer, don't keep staring!

-Sure, I like it!

-You weren't listening.

-Yes, I was!

-What did I said?

-Hm… you said your idea.

-That is?

Think fast, Alice! What did he said? I don't know! I was staring at him!

-Hm… you know, your idea.

-Wrong, I didn't even gave an idea.

Oh oh! Caught!

-I am sorry.

-It's alright, why don't you sit with me and my family and we can compare ideas.

-Sit…with your family?

-Yes, if you want to.

I could only nod at him, not knowing if I was even able to make a logical sentence. I wonder how Jessica and the others are going to react when they see me.

Rosalie POV

Oh my God! I barely knew this guy, yet her I was "comparing ideas about the project" or better known as flirting.

-So Rose, any idea?

-No, and stop calling me Rose!

-Why can't I call you Rose?

-Because my name is Rosalie, and I have the papers to prove it.

-I know, is just that I like to compare you with a rose.

-What?

-Well, the roses are beautiful and delicate, yet they have thorns and you have to be careful with how you treat them.

Wow! That's so sweet! But I am not going to go easy on him!

-Someone has been studying.

-Yeah, I have been studying a new type of rose, is called Rosalie.

-Haha! So funny!

-Is not a joke.

-So tell me do you compare everyone to a flower?

-Of course not! I also compare them to things!

-Really?

-Yeah, my mom is a jewel because she is worth everything; my dad is a thread because he maintains the family together; my sister is a happy face because she is always trying to cheer us up; Jasper is a book because he advices everyone; and Edward is a shield because he will do anything to protect us.

-Wow! And what are you?

-A teddy bear because I am usually the one that listens and hugs.

-I can imagine it.

-Do you want to sit with us at our table? It will be to compare ideas, obviously!

He looks cute when he was nervous. Where did that thought came from?

-Yeah

-Okay, I am going now. See you later!

Jessica is going to freak out when she sees me! Haha! I can imagine her face! Prepare yourself, Jessica!

Edward POV

So many thoughts! Almost all superficial and mean! And almost all of the boys' thoughts are of my wife! Do they even know how much I want to kill them for even thinking of her in this way? No! Of course they don't!

-Edward! Calm down!

-I am sorry, sweetie. Is just that…

-I know, but remember that they aren't going to come closer.

-They would if I wasn't here!

-No, they wouldn't. I would know!

-You are right, sometimes… Bella!

She wasn't paying attention anymore, her mind now seeing what others would die for, the future.

-Jasper and Emmett invited Rosalie and Alice to sit with us.

-Really? I thought they had more common sense than this! Do they want them to learn that we are vampires? I don't think so! I am not ready…what happens if I…

-You have to have more confidence in yourself!

-I am not sitting with you if they come to sit with us.

-They have already agreed, I…

-Then you know my answer!

-Edward! Please!

I know I shouldn't be so angry at her, she hasn't done anything wrong. She was trying to cheer me up! I am the worst person, or vampire, on Earth!

-I am sorry.

-I will explain it to them.

-Thanks

I know I shouldn't be like this, but I love my family too much, and if something were to happen to them, and I could have stopped it… I would never be able to forgive myself.

Jasper and Emmett are happy and in love, even though they don't recognize it. I know they are in love by the way they keep thinking of them, I have already seen it happen to Carlisle and Esme, and I experienced it also with Bella. But things are different, they are human!

But could I really ruin the happiness of my brothers because of this?


	11. Sitting with Them

Jasper POV

Why did I invite her to our table? Now, my family is going to be uncomfortable! I am going to be in a lot of problems with Edward! Edward! He is going to kill me! My only hope is that Bella is on my side!

-Jasper, I invited Rosalie to sit with us.

-And I invited Alice.

-I guess that's good! Great minds think alike! Don't you think?

I could smell and hear them, before I could see them.

-Alice, I am not going to sit with you today.

-What a coincidence! Rosalie, I was going to say the same thing.

I know that eavesdropping is bad, but we can help it. We are vampires, after all!

-I am going to sit with Emmett.

-I am going to sit with Jasper.

-Wait, you are siting with Jasper!

-I guess we are sitting together, after all.

-Yeah, better go and look for them.

I could hear Emmett laughing, when we enter the cafeteria.

Alice POV

Rosalie is going to sit with me! It won't be so awkward!

-Alice!

I look towards Jessica, she seems annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to her.

-I am sorry, I was thinking.

-About what?

-Rosalie and I aren't going to sit with you today.

-Why not?

She is going to know why in a couple of minutes, but I prefer she learns it when I am far away from her.

-Alice!

I love Rosalie! She just saved me from answering uncomfortable questions!

-I need to go, I will see you later!

-Ok, bye

I started walking with Rosalie towards the Cullen's table. I could feel a lot of eyes on me, it was well known that the Cullen were distant and sometimes thought as arrogant.

When we arrive at the table, I sat next to Jasper and Rosalie sat next to Emmett.

An uncomfortable silence started, I didn't know what to say and the others were in the same problem as I was.

-Hi, you must be Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett talk a lot about you.

Jasper talks about me! And with his family! Does that mean he likes me? I looked towards him and I could see him staring at me with…adoring eyes!

-Yes, and you are Isabella.

-Yes, but please don't ever call me Isabella, I prefer Bella.

-Alright!

-So, Bella where is Edward?

First time I heard Emmett talk.

-He wasn't feeling so well, so he went home.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I felt that she meant more than what she let on.

-I hope he gets _better_.

-Yeah, me too.

I tried to analyze what they were really saying, but came with nothing.

-Aren't you going to eat?

Thanks to Rosalie, I notice that they weren't eating.

-I am not really hungry…

Suddenly Isabella, no Bella, stop talking and her eyes went big for a minute before returning back to normal.

I just met her, yet I knew that she was a nice person, so of course I was worried about her!

-Are you alright?

-Yes, I am just tired, I couldn't sleep yesterday.

-Are you sure you are fine?

-Yes, but let me go wash my face so I don't fall asleep in class. I guess I will see you! Bye!

-Wait! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us.

Rosalie being nice to someone she just met? If I hadn't see it I wouldn't have believe it! My sister is distrustful of everyone!

-I don't like to shop.

Correction that was the most unbelievable thing I have ever heard!

-Come on, it will be fun!

-When?

-How about tomorrow?

-I am sorry, I can't.

-Oh! That's alright!

-Well I have to go!

-Bye!

I could see Jasper and Emmett looking at each other with a worried expression on their faces.

-What are we going to do for the project, Jasper?

-Hm…I have an idea, but I don't want Emmett and Rosalie to take our idea.

-We already have an idea of our own!

And my sister is back!

-Do we?

-Of course we do, Emmett! Now be quiet!

Emmett and Rosalie continue bickering between them, while I and Jasper shared a glance and started laughing, even though Jasper's seem a little too forced.

Wonder why!


	12. Distractions

Bella POV

Immediately after leaving the table, I called Esme.

-Hello?

-Esme…

-Bella! Is something wrong?

-Can you call the school so they can let Emmett, Jasper, and me leave early?

-Yes, but what about Edward?

-He left earlier

-Ok, do you need me to call Carlisle?

-Could you?

-Sure, I will see you later

-Thanks mom

-Your welcome

Esme POV

I am worried, what is so important that we have to have a family meeting?

-Hello, I am Esme Cullen…Could you let Jasper, Emmett, and Isabella leave earlier than usual? Yes, Jasper and Isabella Hale and Emmett Cullen…No, Edward already left…Thank you.

One call left!

-Hello…Can I talk to Dr. Carlisle Cullen? Is from his wife…Yes, I will wait…Thank you…Carlisle?...Yes, I am fine, but Bella wants to have a family meeting…I don't know why…Yes, I already called the school…Ok...Bye…I love you too.

Jasper POV

I don't know what's bothering my sister, but I really hope is not Edward doing what I think he is doing. I am really grateful that he is not here! He would have killed me if he had listened to that thought!

-Jasper! Jasper!

-Yes, Alice?

-Do you think we will get a good grade?

-I don't see why not?

-That's it! Tell me what's bothering you!

Aren't I supposed to be the one that reads emotions? How can she see through me?

-Nothing…

-Is this about your sister?

-No…What?

-Yes, she seemed worried.

Wow! She must be really observant to distinguish a lie from a truth coming from a vampire's mouth!

-No, she wasn't…

-Sure! I believe you!

-Alice…

-Call me a liar!

I feel so guilty! Wait a minute…why do I feel guilty? I always lie, and I don't even feel remorse. Why suddenly I feel as the world's greatest liar?

-I am sorry

-Are you going to tell me what's wrong?

-You are right, I am worried for my sister.

-What's wrong with her?

-That's what I have to figure out

-Why were you lying?

-Because I normally pride myself that no one can figure out what I am feeling and you…

-Know what you are feeling without even trying

-Yes

-Interesting

Oh! What is wrong with me?

-Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen you are required in the office. Take your things.

Well, I will concentrate on one problem at a time. First, finding out what is wrong with Bella; later, finding out what is wrong with me.

Emmett POV

-Rose, what is your brilliant idea for the project?

-I don't know

-But you…

-I am still trying to think, be quiet!

-What if we used mine?

-What is your brilliant idea for the project?

-I'll tell you tomorrow

-Why not now?

-Because…because you will get dazzled if I told it now!

Dazzled? Is that really my excuse?

-And what is the difference if you told me tomorrow? Wouldn't I be dazzled the same as today?

-Hmm….No

-Just admit you don't have an idea.

-How dare you? Of course, I have an idea.

-Yeah, right!

-What about your idea? Huh?

-I told you already.

-Told me the idea? I don't think so.

-I don't have an idea

-Then, why would you lie? Huh?

-Wouldn't you like to know? Huh?

-Stop it! No one says 'Huh?' except for me.

-Really?

-Yes!

-Huh?

-You are doing it again!

-Stop fighting and concentrate on looking for ideas!

-I…

-Huh? What were you saying?

-I…

- Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen you are required in the office. Take your things.

Save by the teacher! Well better said, save by Esme! Or is it Bella? I am confused.


End file.
